Le Manoir du Papa Bishounen
by Mythomanya
Summary: VIDOLLXPLCXVelvet EdenXMiyaviXhideXDir en greyX... Énorme crossover de n'importe quoi concernant un visualfamille de débiles mentaux qui se disputent le manoir de leur défunt père. S'en suit la chute de l'héritier qui ira demander grâce à ses frères!
1. La Mort Du Père

Dans un pays du nom de Japon, il vivait trois frères. L'un s'appelait Dada, l'autre Rame et le dernier, Seek. Tous trois étaient très attaché à leur petite maison petit château plutôt et lorsque leur père mouru, ils se disputèrent sur qui l'aurait ou pas. Un jour, alors que l'une des femmes de ménage, rangeait la chambre du défunt, elle trouva une lettre. Cette lettre était en réalité le testament du père. Elle couru alors avertir Dada, Tero et Seek de sa découverte.

-Je suis content que tu ai trouvé le testament, Kasumi. Sans toi on serait peut-être encore en train de s'entre-tuer. Mais maintenant, on va savoir qui est l'héritier de cette grande demeure.

-Merci DadaSama, dit-elle toute gênée. Puis-je disposée? Elle disait cela car le regard de Dada la cloueait sur place.

-Non, allez plutôt chercher les autres domestiques, qu'elles assistent au dévoilement du testament. Il disait tout cela avec la plus gande assurance car il était sur que se serait lui le légitime détenteur de la maison puisqu'il était l'ainé.

Les trois jeune bishonen attendirent une heure de temps car les trois bonnes étaient parti se mettre belle (pour des raisons qui ne seront dévoilée que bientôt). Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les trois jeunes homme faillirent tomber par terre. Les trois filles étaient toutes les trois (des)habillées en gosuloli, ce qui leur valut des applaudissement.

-Bon, puisque euh... vous êtes euh... en retard, vous allées être punies plus tard. Dit Dada en regardant surtout Kasumi, plein de sous-entendus.

-Bon... pour l'instant, c'est pas le problème, dit Seek en sortant de sa contemplation. On devrait plutôt regarder le testament de Die, notre père. Non?

-Vous avez raison, maître Seek, dit l'une des bonnes.

-Merci Aozora, mais c'est pas grave de savoir si j'ai raison ou non, quoi que j'ai tout le temps raison, mais c'est plutôt que Rame sorte des vappes. Il a jusque de la bave au coin de la bouche.

-Meuh... quoi??? dit Rame qui finit par détourner son regard de Kaisui. Mais de quoi tu parle, Seek?! Je bave pas!!!

-Bon... peu importe, il faut lire le testament que père nous a laissé! dit Seek avec une autorité qui faisait fantasmer Aozora.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais... je le trouve pas ;;, dit Dada qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu. Vous pourriez pas m'aider à chercher??

-Oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur!! Kasumi se pencha alors sous la table pendant que Dada espérait que sa robe monte plus haut. Je l'ai monsieur, vous avez le pied dessus, dit celle-ci car elle venait de se retourner.

-Bien... dit-il déçu, je voudrait que tu la lise s'il te plaît.

-Oui monsieur. Voici ce qui est écrit:

_Moi, Die, je lègue par la présente, mon manoir à Dada..._

-YATTA!!! Allez!! Tout le monde fait ses valises!!! Débarassez le planché... sauf Kasumi... il me faut une bonne.

-Ahum... c'est pas fini ...

-Bon eh bien... continue..

-...à _Dada, Rame ou Seek. Tout cela dépendra de qui sera capable de passer ces trois épreuves;_

_1.Pas de sexe pendant une semaine._

_2.Pas de sucre pendant une semaine._

_3.Pas de maquillage abondant durant une semaine._

_Celui qui passera les trois épreuves aura le manoir. À partir de l'instant où la lecture ce testament sera terminer, les épreuves seront mises à jour. Je lègue aussi tout mon argent à mes trois fils, puissent-ils en faire bonne usage (quoi que j'en doute)._

-Bon eh bien... voila que noius sommes réduit a ne pas faire ce qu'ont aime le plus durant une semaine, dit Dada privé de toutes relations sexuelle en hentai qu'il est.

-Bon eh bien... dit Rame extrèmement déçu... ça va me faire faire un régime çç.

-Il a quoi dans la tête lui?? Moi pas de maquillage... il veut me tuer ou quoi???

Il se laissèrent alors pour préparer leur semaine qui allait s'avérer d'une grande difficultée. Les bonnes s'acquitaient de leurs tâches tout en se disant qu'à la fin de la semaine, personne n'aurai tenu sa promesse pour avoir le manoir. Et elles avaient raison. Un jour avant que leur semaine soit terminée, chacun enfreint les termes du contrat.

-Kasumi!!! dit Dada par l'intercome, pourrait tu m'apporter une bouteille de bordeau??

-Tout de suite monsieur. Avec une coupe ou juste la bouteille?

-Ahum... avec deux coupes. Il disait ça comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête mais celle-ci se contenta d'obéir à son maître qu'elle chérissait par dessus tout.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il y avait plein de bougies allumées, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes ce qui faisait une petite ambiance tamisée et Dada ne portait qu'une robe de chambre. Quelque peu intriguée, elle déposa la bouteille et les coupes sur la petite table et se tourna vers Dada.

-Désirez-vous autre chose monsieur??

-Oui... je voudrait fêter avec vous mon succès.

-Bien...si vous le désirez.

Et ils burent tout le reste de la soirée, surtout Dada qui obligeait Kasumie à se saoûler. Quand il trouva qu'elle but assez pour ne plus se souvenir de rien le lendemain, il sauta dessus et se lessa emporter dans la passion. De son côté, Rame était dans la salle à manger, et prenait son repas avec son caniche Yura.

-Kaisui!!! Pourrais-tu faire un gâteau au chocolat pour Yura?? Il lui faut beaucoup de sucre avant d'aller dormir.

-Bien, mais euh... ça ne vous donnera pas le goût d'en manger?? Dit-elle très soupsonneuse sur les intention de son maître adoré.

-Absolument pas!! Vous pouvez même le mettre dans le plat du chien directement pour ne pas que je mange!! Il avait l'air si déterminer qu'elle ne put que le croire.

Cela prit environ une bonne heure puis, elle aporta un magnifique gâteau à trois étages qu'elles déposa soigneusement dans le plat de Yura qui semblait très excité par se gros morceau de chocolat.

-C'est prêt!! J'espère que Yura va se régaler!! Bonnne appétie!! Puis elle reparti d'un pas dansant pendant que le chien se mettait à table.

Rame se mit à dévisager le gâteau d'une manière très possesive pendant que Yura prenait sa première bouchée.

-Quoi!? N'y pense même pas èé, dit le chien, agressif.

-Allez quoi!! Juste une bouchée!! dit-il implorant.

-Non.. c'est à moi! dit-il, de plus en plus agressif.

-Bon.. dans ce cas... c'est alors que Rame se jetta sur le chien, le lança sur le mur et se mit à dévorer le gâteau.

La bonne, qui venait de penser à un bavoir pour le chien retourna à la salle à mangé, un bavoir à la main.

-Je suis désolée Yura, j'ai oublié le... sa phrase fini ici car le spectacle qu'elle vu la fit partir à rire.

Yura boitant désespérément vers son plat pendant que le jeune maître manger à une vitesse incroyable le gâteau. Rame releva la tête et puis, se redressa d'un bond.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois!! J'ai planté et je suis tombé dans son bol!!! C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à mangé... j'étais déjà dedans, dit-il, peu convaincant.

-Arrête de mentir! Tu m'as jetté sur le mur puis tu t'es jeter dans mon plat! dit le chien trop convaincant pour mentir.

-Mais, ne le ditent à personne s'il vous plaît çç!!

-OK, dirent les deux, mais tu touche plus au gâteau maintenant que tu t'es bourré!! dit Yura, affamé.

-D'accord.

Quant à Seek, il était parti prendre sa douche et, comme il y a des intercome plein la chambre de bain, il appela Aozora pour qu'elle lui apporte une serviette car il avait oublié d'en prendre une.

-Tenez monsieur, la serviette demandée.

Il passa son bras pour attraper la serviette, la mis autour de sa taille et sorti torse nu devant Aozora.

-Ahum... je crois que je vait disposée, dit la jeune fille proche de l'évanouissement.

-Non, je voudrait que tu aille me chercher mon maquillage pour que je teste un nouveau genre sur le manequin. Est-ce possible??

Même si elle perçu immédiatement le mensonge de son maître, elle ne put résister car le torse de celui-ci la faisait littéralement fondre sur place.

-Bien sur monsieur, tout de suite monsieur... (en autant que vous restiez torse nu), elle marmone le bout entre parentèses.

-Quoi?! dit-il n'ayant perçu que le mot nu.

-Non rien, je parle toute seul. dit-elle quelque peut gênée.

Elle partie chercher tout les accessoirs pour qu'il fasse son maquillage et les raporta. Son voeux ne s'était pas exaucé, Seek s'était habillé pendant qu'elle était parti cherché le maquillage.

-Vos affaires monsieur. Je vais maintenant disposée. Et elle partie un peu brutalement, laissant Seek plein d'intrigue sur ce chagement radicale d'humeur.

Il se mit alors à se peindre en mauve partout sauf au niveau du dessous, bien évidemment. Il se mit à danser à moitié à poil tellement il était content de pouvoir se maquiller. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait oubliée de prendre la serviette du maître, elle se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de celui-ci, en bonne ménagère qu'elle était. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se (re)mit à baver.

-Monsieur... ahh... euh... je suis euh... venu chercher... cherché quoi déjà?? AH! Oui! Votre serviette. Elle était trop concentré sur le corp de son maître pour bouger.

-Tu ne le dira à personne hein?? dit-il, soucieux.

-Dire quoi?? QUe vous avez un corp de dieu?? OUPS!! oO, les mots étaient sorti tout seul et elle se sentait terriblement gênée.

-Bon, dans ce cas tout va bien. Tu peux sortir à présent.

C'est ainsi que les trois enfreignir la règle la plus difficile pour eux. Le lendemain, tous dirent qu'il n'avait pas triché quand tout à coup, leur père, Die et Kami, descendirent subitement des cieux. Ils avaient l'air si majestueux, mais pourtant. Pourtant, Kami avait quelque chose de pas normal. Il portait des ailes bien sur, mais des ailes de papillon. Tous le regardaient d'un air moqueur, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite.

-Bah quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?? dit celui-ci, intrigué.

-Mais euh... chek tes ailes un petit peu!! dit Seek en se mettant à rire.

-Hein?! Ah mes... Ben c'est parce que les autres étaient au lavages que votre père est venu me chercher alors il ne restait que celle-ci.

-POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAo!!!!!! Terop drôle!!! dit Rame en se mettant à rire lui aussi.

-Bon, en tout cas!! èé dit Kami, contrarié. Reste que personne n'aura la maison. Personne ne l'aura parce que vous avez tous triché! Et ça parce que vous avez abusez de bonne particulièrement attachées à vous. En plus, on dirait que vous avez fait exprès de pendre celle qui vous aime le plus ;. Bon en tout cas, la maison ira à votre autre frère Gackt, qui lui à tout réussi. Alors, dès la semaine prochaine, ous prendrez vos affaires et vous partirez de cet endroit. Si ovus ne le faites pas, votre père viendra vous hanté et...

-Mais euh... excusez-moi... mias, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu tout seul??

-Car il n'a pas encore son brevet d'ange diplômé bon. Continuons... et mourra très jeune. Maintenant, nous retournons tout les deux dans le royaume d'en haut car, il ne nous reste plus de temps sur terre. C'est la dernière fois que vous nous verrez. Adieu. Et ils partirent très sèchement en laissant derrière eux, des rires en écho.

Épilogue

Depuis, Gackt habite la grande maison, mais il est resté seul et il n'y a plus personne pour l'applaudir car tout le village à part la maison de celui-ci a été brulé. Les trois autres frères sont partis en emportant chacun une bonne avec lui. Seek et Aozora se sont marié mais n'ont pas d'enfant parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez normals pour ça. Kaisui et Rame se marièrent eux aussi. Ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants non plus car ils veulent gardés leur argent pour eux. Finalement, Kasumi et Dada se sont mariés, n'ont pas eu d'enfant, mais ont continué à avoirs des relations sexuelles au moins sept fois par semaines.

faillirent: je suis pas sur de comment ça s'écrit.

valut: ça non plus loll.

Il est vite le tit gars hein:P.

Il était surtout en manque lol.

Aozora: Jamais que ça me fera pas fondre.

Jeu de mot, mot de jeu. (Tero est l'un des membres de Vidoll, le groupe ou est Rame)

C'est le chouchou loll.

si au moins il y en avait un de normal lolll:P.

L'histoir se termine ici et peu-être que je leur ferais des histoires séparées si j'en si la demande.


	2. Rame et Kaisui

PROLOGUE

Depuis que Gackt a ériter du manoir de leur père, Rame est parti avec sa bonne Kaisui sur la coline du côté gauche du manoir pour s'y installer et vivre savie avec sa femme. Ils étaient en paix et en armonie. Kaisui préparait le repas pendant que Rame s'exerçait à joué de son instrument. Presque à tout les soirs, Rame demandait à sa femme si elle voulait un enfant. Elle lui répondait à toute les fois qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu, mais qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui faire plaisir. Et tout ça sans aucun dérangement. Il avait la paix et la tranquillitée, tout ce dont toutes personnes sensée rêvent. Jusqu'au jour où...

-TOC TOC TOC!!! fit la porte.

-Ma chérie, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait??

-Oui bien sur!! dit Kaisui en se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle ouvrit la porte, poussa un cri d'horreur et s'évanouit.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! Fit la porte.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fit Kaisui.

-CRACKKK! Fit le dos de Kaisui quand elle atterit sur le plancher.

En entendant tout ce rafu, Rame couru jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, il se mit à crier. Mais surtout à cause de ce qu'il y avait à la porte. C'était Gackt. Se rendant compte que c'était son frère, Rame cessa de crier et adressa un sourire crisper à celui qui venait de se faire péter le dos à sa femme.

-Bonjour mon frère! Dit Gackt tout joyeux, car il était trop stupide pour se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Bonjour Gackt. Comment vas-tu??

-Bien et toi?? Toujours avec ta ménagère à ce que je vois... dit-il sur un ton hargneux.

-Oui et non, je ne vais pas trop bien...

-Ah bon pourquoi?? Dit-il stupidement.

-"... bon passons! Que viens-tu faire dans mon manoir dis-moi?!

-Euh, le mien viens juste de cramer parce que j'ai laisser le four allumer... tu pourrais pas m'héberger juste un moi environ? Le temps de me faire construire un autre manoir??

Rame réflichi longuement. Même si c'était son frère, il faut dire que c'était tout d'abbord Gackt. Mais il décida de dire oui par solidarité fraternelle, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. À peine dit-iil que c'était d'accord que Gackt cria:

-Je prends la plus grande chambre!! Organisez-vous!! Et en fait, la plus grande chambre était celle des deux tourteraux. Ils s'installèrent donc dans la deuxième plus grande. Ils auraient pu y être à l'aise, mais la couleur kaki des murs ne fit que les traumatiser. C'est alors que Kaisui demanda:  
-Qui a choisi la couleur des murs?? Je me rapelle pas avoir demandé ça dans notre maison... --

-Euh, je crois que j'avais demandé à Gackt quelle couleur mettre si je voulais pas de vert, ni de jaune, mais quelque chose entre les deux...

-... BAKA! et ils se couchèrent.

La semaine passa comme ça, très exaspérante à cause de Gackt. Le deuxième jour, il sorti complètement nu de la douche, le dos coincé par en arrière à cause de ses excerices trop hattif. Et c'est Kaisui qui le trouva, elle arrivait de chez le médecin et du y retourner par la suite, car elle s'évanoui à la vu de ce vide intersidérale. Le quatrième jour, Gackt proposa d'aller au super marché, vêtu de son costume à la James Bond, et en ressorti les mains vide car il demanda à voir les cubes d'estomac de porcs qu'ils cachaient dans la réserve. Le sixième soir, Rame demanda à Kaisui si elle voulait un bébé. Elle répondit qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu, mais au lieu de dire la même chose que d'habitude, elle dit:

-Et comme nous avons un invité, nous devons nous abstenir d'essayer d'en avoir un.

Là, ça en était trop. Non seulement Rame était en manque, mais il était sur le bord de la crise de nerf à cause de son frère. Il monta au grenier, et alla jusqu'au lit que son épouse avait installé pour attaché Kyo dessus et se faire du fun. Il détacha Kyo, lui remit un paquet de billet d'environ 250 000 yens et lui dit de tabasser Gackt. Il arrache l'argent des mains de Rame, presque la main au passage, et courru dans la chambre que Gackt avait envahie. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la chambre, Kyo avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et Gackt avait l'air d'une araignée mutante. Il prit ses valises et déclara haut et fort:

-Je me casse! Je me tire de cette maison de déséquilibrés! Je me trouve une autre maison avec moins de débile!

�?PILOGUE

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils furent ENFIN débarassé de Gackt. Rame retourna directement dans la chambre traumatisante où sa bien-aimée ne dormait plus et avait tout entendu et lui dit:

-Tu veux que je te fasse un bébé??

Et ils passèrent un belle nuit de passion. le lendemain, ils changèrent de chambre pour l'ancienne, tout en lavant chaque particule avant d'y remttre les pieds, et tout redevint normale pour eux.

FIN


	3. DaDa et Kasumi

Prologue

Après s'être fait jeter de chez son frère Rame, Gackt tenta d'aller chez son autre frère, Dada. Il n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver la maison de celui-ci car on la voyait de loin. Par contre, il eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'y rendre car son état faisait en sorte qu'il marchait 4 fois plus lentement. Il passa donc trois jour sur le chemin de l'aller chez son frère au lieu de quinze minutes. Les passants, en le voyant, fuyait vers l'endroit le plus proche et il y eu plusieurs voitures qui eurent l'intention de le renverser. Mais, une espèce de magie le protégeait contre toutes ces attaques. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, ce fut Kasumi qui répondit...

La jolie Kasumi entendit sonner à la porte alors elle alla ouvrir. Elle euh quelques ennuis pour trouver la poignée car la porte était recouverte de photos de Dada, ainsi que le reste de la maison. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut frappé par ce qui était de l'autre côté. Au lieu de crier, comme toutes personnes normales, elle appela son époux en disant :

-Mon chériiiiii!! Viens voir!! Il y a une jolie kumo à la porte!! On entendit alors celui-ci descendre les escalier très gracieusement... Il fredonnait cette air :

-Kumo ga iru, kumo ga... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GACKT?! OO

En oui, il l'avait reconnu à cause de... vous ne devinerez jamais...

-Comment t'as fait pour me reconnaître?!

-Eh bien... ahum... comment dire... ya pas de bosse dans tes culottes... murmura-t-il pour qu'il n'y ait que son idiot de frère qui l'entende.

-QUOI?! Il regarda entre ses jambes... KUSO!!!! J'AI PERDU MON REMBOURAGE!!!

-Chéri tu me doit 5000 yens! S'esclaffa Kasumi.

L'homme sorti l'argent de ses poches sous le regard interrogateur de la chose qui était supposée être son frère. Lorsque Gackt vit l'argent, il essaya de sauter pour l'attraper, mais en vain. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de tomber sur le dos et de rester coincé comme une tortue.

-Ahh une kum... GACKT?! OO QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE ICI?!

-Tu te rappel pas? Ch'uis tombé sur le dos et tu m'as laisser là.

-Ahh... dans ce cas... et il se retourna pour entrer dans la maison.

-ATTEND!! J'ai un service à te demander!!

-QUOI?!

-Tu pourrais m'héberger chez toi quelques temps? Mon manoir a brûlé et Rame a une maison de fou...

Après quelques instants de réflexion intense... Dada se retourna pour entrer, ayant déjà tout oublié.

-DADA!!!!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait, Gackt?

-ET TOI? POURQUOI TU ME REGARDE B�?TEMENT AU LIEU DE M'AIDER?

-Parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça o!

Et il entra dans la maison avec Kasumi tout sourire en laissant l'infâme créature derrière lui. L'affaire réussi enfin à se remettre sur le dos, et en véritable combattante, cogna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Cette fois, ce fut Dada qui répondit.

-QUOI?! Dit-il en se retourna. Ah oui! C'est vrai... bon... d'accord... mais 10 jours maximum!

Sur ce, il laissa passer l'horreur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le premier matin, Gackt se mit à faire ses exercices avec le « Crotch Split ». Il s'amusait beaucoup et demanda à Kasumi qui passait par là :

-Ma chère, pourriez-vous m'aider afin que me jambe soient en parfaite ligne droite?

Elle répondit de manière poli :

-Bien sûre!

Après quoi, elle se mit à tourner la manivelle. Quelque chose de monstrueux se produisit lorsque la machine atteint son maximum. Non, Les jambes de Gackt ne cassèrent malheureusement pas en deux... mais ses pantalons de cuire déchirèrent et, comme il n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtements, Kasumi aperçu son trou noir. Elle poussa un hurlement et alla se réfugier pour ne pas être aspirer pas celui-ci.

Le quatrième matin, il marcha sur une coquerelle géante qui vivent généralement dans les prairies de bisholand. Affectionnant tout particulièrement cette espèce de coquerelles, il courut le plus vite qu'il le put jusque dans la maison, il attrapa Dada par l'entre jambe (faute d'avoir rapetissé après le carnage de Kyô), et le tira jusqu'à l'endroit ou l'insecte était éfouaré. Il lui hurla :

-Fait-lui du bouche-à-bouche, viiiiiiiite!!!

-QUOI?! BEEEEERKKK!!! NON!!! ET POURQUOI PAS TOI?!

-Parce que je suis pas capable de me pencher sans lui tomber dessus!!

-Eh bien qu'elle crève alors! Moi je touche pas à �?A!

-S'il te plaît Dadadounet! Aussi non, je viole ta femme!

-OO?! L'ex Drag Queen se pencha alors, comme pour faire du bouche-à-bouche à l'immondice, et se redressa vivement en mettant son poing à la gueule de son demeuré de frère. Il puncha tellement fort que Gackt revola sur un poteau de bois et tout ses membres redevinrent normaux (excepté son entre jambe). Il accourut dans la maison et jeta toutes les affaires du monstre par la fenêtre. Il barricada toute la maison et lui hurla de ne plus jamais revenir.

Épilogue

Gackt se remis à errer, mais plus personne ne le fuyait dans la rue, quoique certaines personnes lui fonçait encore dessus en voiture. Quant'à Dada et Kasumi, ils allèrent dans la chambre dès que le microbes ce fut en allé et y restèrent trois jours de temps, car Kasumi avait interdit à Dada tout rapport sexuel tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un chez eux et il voulait lui faire payer.

Owari


	4. seek et Aozora

Prologue

Désespéré, Gackt s'était mis en quête du manoir de son dernier recours et frère, Seek. Le manoir de Seek n'était pas aussi proche que ceux de Rame et Dada car les autres collines étaient toutes déjà habitées lorsque les trois bishônens durent déménager. Cela lui pris encore quelques quinze jours de marches, car ils avaient déménagé en plein milieu de la forêt, là ou il était facile de se perdre, ce qui arriva à Gackt. Il erra durant trois dix jours dans la forêt, avant de se retrouver dans une plaine ou il y avait un campement et des campeurs. De loin, il reconnu son frère Seek, avec son look à la « Roman Hikou » et sa femme, car il pouvait l'entendre chanter de son horrible voix grinçante. Il s'avança un peu et elle le remarqua, ce qui eux le bon effet de la faire taire.

Aozora, chantant de sa voix « mélodieuse » vit Gackt qui approchait dangereusement de leur campement. Elle alla voir son mari en marchant lentement et dit :

-Mon chéri, il y a un ours dehors...

Et Seek sorti la carabine de sous son sac de couchage. Il alla voir le supposé ours dehors et tomber nez à nez avec Gackt. Il faillit tirer dessus, mais connaissant son père, il savait que celui-ci viendrait le hanter si son fils chéri venait à mourir. Il se retint donc à grand peine et abaissa lentement son arme. Il fit un sourire crisper et dit d'une voix faussement enjouée :

-Bonjour Gackt! Comment vas-tu?!

-Oh... très bien! Je viens de passer dix jours dans ce bois pourrit à chercher ta foutue baraque. Je suis crevé, j'ai faim, j'ai froid, je me suis pété le « Magnum » en tombant et je me suis ouvert dans le dos! �?A VA TRRR�?S BIENN!!!!! Il hurlait à plein poumon, espérant que quelqu'un s'apitoie sur son sort, mais il n'y avait que Seek qui se réjouissait du traitement que hidesama lui faisait subir et Aozora qui pouffait toute seule dans la tente. Voyant que personne ne réagissait vraiment il dit :

-Je vais aller me promener et un peu par là-bas et vous me direz lorsque vous lèverez le camp. Et il parti dans la forêt, tout en restant sur la lisière, pour ne pas se reperdre.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune couple remballait les affaires à une vitesse folle, espérant être parti le plus vite possible. Cela leur pris une bonne heure après quoi, ils quittèrent en courant la plaine pour retourner chez eux, sans Gackt.

Après trois heures d'attente, il retourna au campement, écœuré de tout ces arbres. Lorsqu'il arriva, la place était déserte, comme si personne n'avait été là. Il se mit alors à hurler, à pousser des jurons tellement obscènes, que les oiseau s'envolaient les uns après les autres avec leur petits pour ne pas qu'ils entendent. Le châtain se remit alors en marche dans la forêt, vers le même chemin que les deux autres, sauf qu'il pris trop au sud et se perdit une nouvelle fois. Cela lui pris trois jour pour trouver enfin la maison du jeune couple, s'abreuvant au passage dans le ruisseau qu'il longeait depuis le matin du troisième jour.Il arriva enfin devant un somptueux manoir, beaucoup plus gros que le sien. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, histoire de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s'il était plus beau que le sien de l'intérieur. Et il l'était! Gackt aurait pu sortir de ses gonds et essayer de tout détruire, mais lorsqu'il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, il se fractura l'orteil. C'est Aozora qui ouvrit sur ce spectacle pitoyable, Gackt sautillant a cloche pied, l'autre dans la main, sur le bord de tomber en bas des marches. Elle voulut fermer la porte, mais Gackt la vit et elle se sentit obliger d'ouvrir.

-Gaaackt! Comment vas-tu?! Dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-Bien, sauf que j'ai l'orteil péter en plus de mon « Magnum »! répondit-il, refrogné.

La jeune femme se retint à grand peine de partir à rire, ne voulant vexer personne et le fit entrer. Il sentit alors une excellente odeur de soupe et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aperçut alors Seek qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

Seek qui préparait sa soupe sentit quelqu'un entourer sa taille et mettre ses mains dans son pantalon, sûrement sa femme, se disait-il. Il dit :

-Chérie, qui était-ce?

Une voix, qui n'était pas celle de sa femme, murmura à son oreille :

-Ton frère Gackt.

Se rendant comte que la voix appartenait justement à cette personne, il pris la louche qui était dans la casserole et balança de la soupe bouillante au visage de la coquerelle.

-SI JAMAIS TU REFAIT �?A, TU VA MOURIR!!! C'EST CLAIR?! Dit le jeune traumatisé.

Gackt, qui avait maintenant de cloque rouge sur le visage, répondit :

-Très... déjà que tu viens de me D�?FIGURER!!!

Aozora ne put se retenir, c'était trop pour elle. Elle parti d'un rire bruyant et très aigu, ce qui brisa les verres fumés de Gackt ainsi que le miroir qu'il avait dans sa poche. Elle était plier en deux, ce qui vexa grandement Gackt. Seek, quant à lui, il prétexta aller au WC alors qu'en fait, il se réfugiait au sous-sol pour finalement, lui aussi, éclater d'un rire bruyant. Mais le sous-sol était si bien fermé que Gackt ne pu l'entendre.

Lorsque Aozora eut repris le peu de sérieux qu'elle avait, elle dit :

-Désolé Gackt, c'était un rire nerveux. Lança-t-elle, quoi qu'elle fut très eu convaincante.

-Ouais c'est ça... en attendant, où est ma chambre?

-Ta chambre??? Mais on a jamais dit que tu restais!dit-elle, désemparée.

-Ben euh... demande à ton chéri si je peux! Ordonna-t-il.

Et elle accourut voir Seek. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'elle et ils se foncèrent dedans. Aozora revola sur Gackt et celui-ci s'assomma après la table.

-Kuso! Là il est vraiment obliger de rester! Ya pas d'hosto a proximité et le guérisseur de la forêt est absent pour quatre jours. s'écria Seek, complètement enragé. En plus, il viens de se fendre la tête très profond avec un coin très pointue d'une table très marbrée. Ça va prendre au moins cinq jours avant qu'il meurt.

-Mais euh.. chéri... tu veux pas qu'il meurt? Dit Aozora, très surprise.

-Ben euh... non. C'est quand même mon frère et mon père viendrait nous hanter à tout jamais s'il mourrait dans notre maison.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il prirent la décision de garder Gackt jusqu'à ce que le guérisseur revienne.

Il passèrent donc leur temps a aller dans sa chambre pour voir s'il était réveillé. Ça lui arrivait quelque fois, mais il se contentait de trippoter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Seek s'inquiétait à peine de Gackt et la plupart du temps, lors de ses tours de garde, utilisait le corps hyper plat le la chose en tant que table. Aozora, quant à elle, se contentait d'enlever la poussière et les miettes de nourriture quand il le fallait, après quoi elle allait dans les bois se promener avec son amie Mizuku, faisant apparaître un hologramme d'elle pour que son mari ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Le cinquième matin, avant même que qui que ce soit se donne la peine d'appeler le guérisseur, celui-ci était devant la maison et cognait à la porte. Seek lui ouvrit et n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer grand chose, celui-ci parlant à sa place.

-Il s'agit... essaya de dire Seek.

-... de your brother Gakuto who s'est assômmé après the table en marbre. C'est pas du Rock baby but, ça fait mal quand même! I know qu'il est in the bed depuis four days and, je vais le soigner du mieux que in can! Va me chercher de l'eau and one serviette, du wisky or du sake, au choix, je me charge du reste. No, i don't kill he par accident! I'm a professionnal, no? Then, ai confiance in me! Déclara-t-il avec un très mauvais accent.

Et Miyavi alla dans la chambre pendant que Seek allait chercher le matériel. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Gackt était guérit et Miyavi assit dans le fond de la pièce.

-Si vous... commença-t-il.

-If j'avais pas besoin de ça for le guérir, why je l'ai demandé? Because, the water and la serviette c'est for faire baisser sa température, if il a encore de la fièvre. And the wisky, c'est pour fêter my victory sur la mort! Toujours avec le même accent poche. Il se leva, tira son chapeau et reparti sans rien ajouter.

Dehors, alors que Aozora et Mizuku entraient dans la maison, Miyavi en ressorti et Mizuku faillit tomber dans les pommes. Il tourna son regard vers elle, s'approcha et dit :

-Hey Miss! I want sortir with you puisque c'est ce que you want! De toute façon, you are de mon goût! Venez, je vais vous montrez my home, if you want!

-Oo!! Tr0ooop!!! Attendez M0onsieur le bish0ônen! Je dit au rev0oir à m0on amie! _(À Aozora) _0ok ben, bye bye A0oz0ora chérie! Je te dirai c0omment ça c'est passé! Petite embrassade et Miyavi et Mizuku partirent.

Elle entra dans la maison, monta à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il advenait de Gackt et Seek. Gackt était quelque peu furieux et Seek essayait de le raisonner. Tout en dirigeant son regard vers elle, Gackt eut une idée :

-Bon, puisque c'est elle qui m'a assommé et que je suis en manque, je vais baiser avec elle et comme ça, je serai plus fâché!

Seek se fâcha alors et il envoya Gackt par la fenêtre. Aozora elle, était restée figée de stupeur devant la débilité de son beau frère. La voyant ainsi, complètement traumatisée, il alla l'entourer de ses maigres bras, qu'elle trouvait si apaisant.

Épilogue

En passant par la fenêtre, Gackt tomba encore une fois au beau milieu de la forêt. Cette fois par contre, il essaya de retrouver son chemin et abouti dans une caverne d'ours. Il se fit carrément bouffer par la maman lorsqu'il cru apercevoir un simple ourson en peluche au fond de la caverne. Pour ce qui est de Seek et Aozora, ceux-ci passèrent leur nuit réveiller à s'amuser sous la couette et purent enfin être détraumatisés. Enfin, Mizuku et Miyavi finirent aussi dans le lit, mais eux, le plaisir dura deux jours et ils finirent par se marier.

Owari

Les autres aussi étaient plus grands, sauf que quand tu sort d'un bois que t'es perdue ça fait trois jours, tu le remarque hien...

Marbrée, elle est fait de marbre, sauf que ça allait bien avec les autres adjectifs

Mizuku, c'est ma Koibito et elle mets souvent de 0o quand elle écrit, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit comme ça.

En dernier, je dirait que j'ai été assez sadique avec Seek... m'escuse mon amour!!! C'est pour la cause hien ;;...

Seek: moi je vais camper pour un bon bout de temps, loin de toi et tes fics traumatisantes!

NONNNNN SEEKKK!!! REVIENS MON AMOUUUURRR!!!!

Silence sur le plateau, plus personne

Real Owari


	5. Le Jugement Final

Prologue

Gackt ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt, croyant à un mauvais rêve puis les rouvrit. Il eut la même vision que la première fois et répéta son manège. Il refit la même chose cinq ou six fois avant de se décider à admettre qu'il ne dormait pas. Il n'y avait pas de ciel ni de sol. C'était un peu comme s'il flottait dans l'atmosphère. Il y avait de l'électricité multicolore qui passait autour de lui et la couleur alentour était indéfinissable. Il essaya de bouger mais ne put que remuer les doigts, les orteilles et la tête. Il regardait partout, espérant voir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il s'attarda un instant sur lui-même, constatant qu'il avait revêtu une toge. Elle était de la même couleur que l'endroit, on pouvait pas la définir. Tout en se demandant où il était, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Celle-ci lui dit:

Gackt, suis moi... 

Sentant ses moyens revenir, Gackt se leva d'un coup et se frappa la tête contre une poutre qui disparue tout de suite après qu'il l'ait vu. Il se dit qu'il devait être fou. Il avança vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et se planta dans une corde qui avait été tendue depuis quelques secondes et qui redisparu tout de suite après. Il se releva, très irrité qu'on se moque de lui et se mit à avancer en sautillant comme un singe. Il finit par arriver à l'endroit d'où venait la voix et tout devint subitement blanc. Il y avait maintenant une table où était assis six personnes, cinq gars et une fille. Il en reconnu trois. Il s'agissait e Miyavi, le guérisseur, Kyô, le tueur et Die, son père. Se posant beaucoup de question sur son mental et sur le prochain rendez-vous qu'il prendrait avec son psy, il déclara tout haut:

On pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

-En bien, répondit son père, il s'agit aujourd'hui du jugement de ta vie entière.

-Euh, de quoi tu parles papa? Au fait, pourquoi t'es là? T'es pas sensé être mort toi? Répondit-il stupidement, le cerveau excessivement lent.

-Gackt, intervint l'un des hommes, avec des ailes de papillon, TU-ES-MORT!

-Et t'es qui toi pour me dire ça?! C'est quoi ces menaces de mort?! répliqua-t-il, insulté.

-Bon bon bon... intervint le jeune homme qui était assis en plein milieu de la table. On va faire les présentations! Il se racla la gorge deux fois et s'exprima.

_Tout d'abord, il y a Kami. C'est le Dieu des papillons et de la batterie! _L'homme aux ailes de papillon inclina légèrement la tête. _Ensuite, il y a Kyô, le Dieux du plaisir et des warumono. _Le blond qui le fixait méchament fit craquer ses jointures._ Nous avons aussi Die, Dieu des homards et du rouge, mais lui, je suis sûre que vous le connaissez._ Son père lui adressa un sourire bienveillant._ Miyavi, qui vous a sauvé d'une mort certaine avant que vous ne soyez dévoré par un ours et qui est aussi le Dieux de la guérison et de la forêt. _Miyavi ne répondit pas, trop occupé à courtiser la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. _Bien sûre, il y a Mikou, notre muse bien aimée. C'est elle qui nous conseille tous et qui nous aide à bien faire notre travail._ Mikou regarda Gackt un instant et puis détourna cruellement la tête. _Et, il y a moi! Je me nomme hide! Je suis le Dieu de la neige et du rose!_

-Salut tout le monde! Bon, c'est pas tout mais je doit aller me prendre un rendez-vous chez le psy moi! Sayounara!

Il essaya de repartir de l'endroit d'où il était venu mais c'est comme si un tapis roulant le tirtait toujours vers la table. Il regarda à ses pieds et constata effectivement que c'était le cas. Il regarda d'où il partiat et constata que Miyavi pesait sur un bouton rouge. Il leva son regard et vit que le Dieu le fixait. Il se contenta de dire:

-Shit... he see my big red bouton. avec un sourire niais qui voulait dire "c'était voulu".

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin?! Gackt commençait sérieusement à être irriter.

-Mon fils! Tu vas être juger pour savoir si tu vas au ciel ou au paradis! Arrête de vouloir fuir la réalité et affronte-là!

Sur ce, la chose s'assit, ayant toujours écouter son père. hide se racla de nouveau la gorge et dit d'une voix forte:

-Gackt, toute ta vie durant, tu a pêcher, comme tout être humain, même plus! Mais, les Dieux ont décidé de t'accorder une faveur comme à tout les autres qui sont passé avant toi. Il ont décidé de te laisser le choix d'aller en enfer avec la faucheuse qui attend hors de la salle ou d'aller au paradis et de peut-être devenir un Dieu. Pour ça, il va faloir que tu réponde à une question!

-Ok, ok... et si je veux pas?

-Tu iras en enfer avec la faucheuse et tu te fera fouetter pour le reste de tes jours.

-Ben là! C'est de la foure! Moi je veux retourner sur terre bordel!

On entendit un grand craquement. Tous se retournèrent vers Kyô pour constater qu'il venait de se faire sortir l'os du poignet. Il y avait du sang partout sur la nappe de la table. Mikou s'exclama:

-Encore! Elle alla jusqu'à lui. Mon chéri! Ça fait quatre fois aujourd'hui! Il faudrait que tu te calme!

-Ouais je sais... muhshjsduhsdhsdjhksgk... tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Oui, moi aussi... mais il faut garder son sang froid jusqu'au bout!

Sous le regard dégouté de la coquerelle, il replaca son os et fit disparaître le sang en claquant des doigts. Il lui fit un sourire méprisant et pencha sa tête vers l'avant. Tous approvèrent du regard les paroles de Kyô, qui restaient incompréhensible pour Gackt. Il se tourna vers hide et dit de manière arrogante:

-Bon, c'est quoi votre question?!

-Quelle serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais avoir si tu était encore vivant et que tu te trouvais en situation de crise. Et que dans cette situation, tu ai encaisser à la place de ton meilleur ami.

Cette question ne lui demanda pas réflexion.

-Eh bien, ce serait que mon argent revienne et que mon ami crève!

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP! Mauvaise réponse! Gackt, tu iras en enfer! Mais si jamais tu as une dernière volontée, dit-le maintenant.

Gackt, tout surpris que sa réponse ne soit pas acceptée, leva des yeux larmoyant vers son père qui lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

-Je... JE VEUX UN VOTE POUR SAVOIR QUI EST POUR QUE J'AILLE EN ENFER ET QUI EST CONTRE!!! Il était devenu hystérique, ce qui fit monter un sourire au lèvre de tous eccepté son père.

-D'accord, répondit hide. Je serais la voie finale dans ce cas. Que ceux qui sont pour que Gackt aille en enfer lèvent la main!

Sur ce, Kyô bondit sur sa chaise et tendit le bras bien haut pour être sûre que hide voit bien son bras levé, vu sa taille. Miyavi la leva, lui aussi, suivit de Kami et de Mikou qui la leva en demandant:

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de voter?

hide fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il regarda Die et dit:

-Et maintenant, ceux qui sont contre.

Die leva le bras, tout en sachant que même si hide votait contre, son fils serait perdu.

-Moi je vote pour dit hide, ce qui fit tomber Gackt sur le dos. Faîtes maintenant entrer la faucheuse.

Sur ce, Mikou tappa dans ses mains et un vole de chauve-souris apparut en plein milieu de la pièce. Il se transforma en tourbillon noir et fini par devenir une forme encapuchonné. La forme se retourna et on put voir un visage d'homme assez sexy. Il avait de jolis cheveux noirs et un sourire enfantin qui exprimait la malice. Il avait une faux à la main et se déplaçait tranquillement vers le jugé. Il fut stoppé dans sa course par Kyô qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. Ils se serraient très affectueusement, la faucheuse ayant posé sa main sur les fesses du blond. hide les regardait, attendrit pendant que Kami s'était mis à discuter avec Die et que Mikou se faisait de nouveau draguer par Miyavi. Kyô lacha enfin son ami qui continua sa route jusqu'à Gackt. Le jeune représentant la mort l'aida à se relever et lui glissa à l'oreille:

Mon nom est Toshiya... souvient-en... 

Sur ce, l'homme fut aspiré par un gouffre énorme et disparu.

Toshiya se tourna vers Kyô et dit:

-Tu viens?? Je te laisse le frapper puisque t'as été gentil aujourd'hui! Mais il va falloir que tu fasse attention de ne plus ta casser les pognets lorsque tu est en colère! Je voudrait pas que tu te brise mon chéri!

-Je te le promet! répondit Kyô avec une voix d'enfant de cinq ans. Et maintenant, si on allait jouer un peu avec ça? clama-t-il en sortant son fouet de sa ceinture et en pointant la faux.En plus on a un nouveau jouet!!

Sur ce, Toshiya éclata de rire et disparu en compagnie du warumono qui se sentait comme un enfant à Noël.

Épilogue

Gackt fu torturé pour l'infini temps qu'il lui restait par Kyô et Toshiya. Ses frères et leurs épouses purent enfin vivre heureux et les dieux avait le problème mondial numéro 1 en moins sur le dos. Miyavi retourna sur terre pour y séjourner avec Mizuku, Die alla voir son fils une fois de temps en temps et Kami et hide se gardèrent bien de tous commentaires sur ces affaires des plus saugrenues.

REAL OWARI

TROOOP Stupide le mec XD!

Eh bien, il aurait du commencer par aller voir un psy avant de vivre o...

Ça veut dire: mais ça m'empêche de le tapper... c'est pas ma faute si je le tuerai d'un coup de poing et qu'au lieu de ça je me pête les poignets...

Mais non, il n'est pas égoïste.. vous vosu imaginez n'importe quoi...--

Complètement barjo... c'est tellement des mauvaises réponses!

Commentaire: Cette fic a complètement été créé par moi et je me réserve tout droit dessus. Elle est poche donc je comprend que vous la lisiez pas ...

Aozora


End file.
